Miradas
by xSilverDeath
Summary: 3# Zoro y su puto orgullo. Por su culpa ahora Nami está herida. Y por su puto sentido de orientación no logra llegar al Sunny, ¿es que Kami lo odia?[Colección Drabbles ZoNa]
1. 1 Miradas que asesinan

Ohayo~

Me presento, mellorines, soy xSilverDeath, podéis llamarme Silver, Silver-chan, Koala-chan, o como queráis c: Soy nueva en este fandoomo OwO, aunque debo decir que llevo mucho pasándome por aquí é.e.

Soy fan, fanática declarada y obsesionada (?) del ZoNa, aunque también me gusta el LuNa y el LuRo, la verdad es que me gusta emparejar a Nami con todo ser con un aparato reproductor masculino :B -w-

_Okey, okey,_ que me voy por las ramas ¬3¬ Pues esta cosa que les traigo aqupi es un **drabble**, perteneciente a una colección, que originalmente era una tabla pero yo soy ruda y quise hacer una colección |(n 3 n)|

Pues bien, esta colección se llama **Miradas**, la pillé recorriendo las páginas de _Fanficlandia_, me picó el bichito de los fanfiction y me dije: _"Silver-chan, ¿qué mejor que hacer un ZoNa? ¡Tu primer ZoNa!" _Y me convencí a mí misma.

Y heme aquí :D

Espero que os guste, puede que haya un poco de OoC, traté de no hacerlo, pero si lo encontráis, decidme :)

¡A leer!

**Advertencias: **Un poquito de lime más adelante, sólo lime, soy demasiado perezosa para hacer un lemon u/u. Quizás OoC. Yo soy la autora (?), eso es suficiente advertencia e.e. Habrá ZoNa y una leve, levisima insinuación de LuRo.

Este primer drabble contiene 192 palabras desde '_Un'_, hasta _'cook'._

**Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei, a quién estoy odiando por no hacer ZoNa ¬n¬

**Copyright:** Yo soy la autora, creadora de la escasa trama que encontrará, nunca he sufrido de plagio, no quiero comenzar ahora n3n

* * *

**Colección:** **M**iradas.

**1#** **M**iradas que asesinan.

**By x**SilverDeath

* * *

Un escalofrío.

Sanji sintió cómo su _bella_ anatomía estaba en peligro. Cosa bastante extraña, ya que últimamente se estaba comportando de lo mejor. Ni siquiera había golpeado a Luffy ni molestado al marimo.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que alguien quería asesinarlo? Sí sólo estaba echándole bronceador a su hermosa Nami-swan, ¿entonces?

—Espera, Sanji-kun, deja que me desabroche el bikini, no quiero que me queden marcas —dijo Nami, y con una sonrisa, desabrochó la prenda.

Sanji tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para contener la hemorragia nasal que sentía en camino, y en el preciso momento antes de tocar la escultural espalda de su Nami-swan, sintió que aquella desagradable sensación se incrementaba… terroríficamente.

Apenas tocó la blanca espalda con uno de sus dedos, una pesa cayó misteriosamente sobre su cabeza, desmayándolo al instante.

—M-M-Mellorine~ —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Nami se incorporó sorprendida, miró a su alrededor buscando al causante de aquel incidente.

—Lo siento. Se me resbaló —la fría voz de Zoro se hizo presente mientras recogía la pesa y se alejaba, ocultando la media sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

_Estúpido ero-cook._

* * *

*Asoma su cabeza desde detrás de un árbol* ¿Y~?

¿Os gustó? n3n ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un eucalipto? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Algo?

Espero sinceramente que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo, como yo escribiendo 3

¡Dejadme sus opiniones en un review!

Seguiré el próximo Martes 3 Si me dejáis mínimo 5 review, actualizaré el Viernes ;3 ¡Depende de vosotr s!

¡Ja ne!

.

.

.

_Silver fuera._


	2. 2 Miradas de recelo

SAKADKJAKSDJAKSJKA3333

Esa fue mi reacción al ver los hermosos 5 review que me dejaron :3 Son un amor, casi me hacen llorar :')

Buaano, al ver como todos los ZoNa lover's y los no tan ZoNa lover's me apoyaron en este pequeño proyecto, he decidido darles más :)

Este me quedó raro :c No sé, como que algo le falta (?)

De hecho, tengo todos los drabbles escritos pe~ro, iré actualizando según ustedes me vayan apoyando :D Cada 5 review ^^

Y eso, agradecimientos al final 3

_217_ palabras, desde _'suspiró'_ hasta _'ojos'._

¡A leer!

**Advertencias: **Yo soy la autora (?) eso es suficiente advertencia e.e, es ZoNa.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** El creador de tan hermosa y sensual obra es el estúpido y sensual Eichiiro Oda ;)

**Copyright: **No quiero plagio é.é

* * *

**Colección: M**iradas.

**2# M**iradas de recelo.

**By x**SilverDeath

* * *

2# Miradas de recelos.

Suspiró. Miró su ahora escaso guardarropa y pateó con rabia el piso.

Misteriosamente, desde hace ya un par de meses, algunos de sus vestidos más hermosos —y provocativos, no hay que negarlo—, estaban desapareciendo.

Así, sin más, desaparecían misteriosamente para luego aparecer rotos en la cubierta del barco. O simplemente lograba verlos alejarse con las olas.

Era frustrante, justo ese día tenían una fiesta en Arabasta, habían sido invitados por Vivi, y no tenía nada que ponerse.

Furiosa, logró ver al fondo de su armario un vestido largo y rojo, muy ceñido al cuerpo, con un escote medio pero de espalda descubierta, tenía una abertura estratégica en el muslo derecho, dejando ver sus blancas piernas.

Nami sonrió feliz, ahora ya tenía su vestido, pero, ¿quién era el cabrón que los robaba sin consideración?

Encima también desaparecían algunas prendas de su lencería más fina.

Salió del cuarto que le fue asignado y caminó hasta el de Robin, a quién le pidió unos altos tacones para acompañar su atuendo.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia su habitación cuando vio a Zoro salir de allí con una mueca de enfado.

_¿Qué mierda…?_

En la fiesta, la mirada enfadada de Zoro le siguió en todo momento. Ella sólo era capaz de mirarle con recelo, una sospecha bailando en sus ojos.

* * *

Y~ eso :B

Muchas gracias a:

**Guest: **Yo también amo esta pareja 3 Apenas comencé a ver la serie dije: _'¡Madafaka! ¡Zoro y Nami, Zoro y Nami! ¡Ellos se quedan juntos, joder!'_. Y odio a Kuina. Bueno, no la odio, pero le tengo rencor . Que infantil que soy u.u

**Nahy Lase:** ¿Te gusta el LuNa? La verdad es que yo emparejo a Nami con todos los hombres XD Pero mis parejas favoritas son el ZoNa y el LuNa :B ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! 3 Gracias por comentar qq

**Scott Young:** La verdad es que es de mis primeros drabbles :') Fue el primero de esta pareja 3 ¡Que bueno que te haya causado gracia jajaja! Esa es la idea ;) Y bueno, este drabble tiene 25 palabras más e.e Algo es algo, peor es nada XD

**Shironeneko:** ¡Yo quiero un unicornio! e.e :3 Awwww, saqué una sonrisa :') Que lindo qq Un beso también :) Gracias por comentar :3

**Antoinette Gray: **Ñaca ñaca XD Como dicen, lo bueno viene en frasco chico e.e Jajaja seguiré, _don't worry 3_ Gracias por comentar :)

Y eso~ La verdad, es que este drabble como que no me convence :c ¿Que opináis?

¡Ja ne!

.

.

.

_Silver fuera._


	3. 3 Miradas preocupadas

Ohayo~

SAkjkajskasjkajska :3 Son un amor muy apachurrable, ¿se los había dicho antes? :3

Fue hermoso ver sus comentarios :') Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sin ustedes este proyecto hubiera quedado en la nada :)

Y aquí, tal como prometí, les dejo el siguiente drabble, ya vamos en la mitad :)

Recuerden, cada 5 comentarios, os subiré un capítulo ^^ Claro que si no llego a los 5 comentarios, tardaré una semana, es decir, el próximo Martes.

Y eso~ Aquí les dejo el drabble :)

Desde _'Todo'_ hasta _'Zoro'_ tiene 201 palabras en total :)

**Advertencias:** Yo lo escribí (?) suficiente advertencia xd Es un ZoNa, a quién no le guste no lo lea —exceptuando a **Nahy Lase :)**, terminaré induciéndote a amar al ZoNa muajaja—.

**Disclaimer:** El creador de esta estúpida y sensual obra maestra es el también estúpido y sensual Eichiiro Oda ^^ A quién amo y odio a partes iguales :3

**Copyright: **No quiero plagio ^^

* * *

**Colección: M**iradas.

**3# M**iradas preocupadas.

**By x**SilverDeath.

* * *

3# Miradas preocupadas.

Todo era su culpa. Absolutamente todo. Nunca debió dejarla ir sola a abastecer el barco, debió acompañarla, debió dejar de lado aquel orgullo que le caracterizaba.

Pero ya era tarde y el 'debió' no sirve de nada.

Zoro tomó a una inconsciente Nami en brazos, al estilo nupcial, antes de correr hacia el barco, dejando a todos aquellos pervertidos ladrones atrás, desangrándose sobre la calle.

_Y una mierda. Puto sentido de orientación_. No tenía ni mínima idea de donde estaba el barco. Sólo corría hacia la costa, porque su lógica le decía que los barcos estaban en agua. Y el agua estaba en la costa.

Tras mucho correr, vislumbró a lo lejos el _Sunny_, por lo que le dio más potencia a sus piernas, quería llegar pronto hasta Choper para que curara a Nami.

En cuestión de segundos llegó, atravesó la cubierta corriendo hasta llegar frente a la enfermería.

Choper lo recibió con una mirada confusa.

—Cúrala. —fue todo lo que Zoro dijo.

No se apartó en todo el proceso, y aún después de que el doctor terminará, se quedó con ella velando sus sueños.

Lo primero que Nami vio al despertar fueron aquellos oscuros ojos mirándola, asustados, preocupados.

—O-Ohayo, Zoro.

* * *

_And~?_ ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? _Like? Dislike?_

Asjakjskajdka :3 *Ataque de Koala epiléptico* xd

**Antoinette Gray**: Awwww muchas gracias por comentar :3 Quizás que hizo con la lencería e.e n/n *Derrame nasal*

**Amo a Sanji:** Yo también amo a Sanji ^u^ Gracias por comentar, aunque no sea tu pareja favorita3 Algún día escribiré algo más largo sobre ellos n.n

**Nahy Lase:** SAKSJKADJAKDAK XDDD Serás fan del ZoNa, me encargaré de ello e.e *le extiende un babero* tengo una reserva de ellos xdd

**Guest:** Yo también soy un asco con los celulares _touch_ :c Mis primos me hacen bullyng por eso u.u AMO a Zoro celoso :D Es ta~n adorable xd Continuaré el proyecto, _don't worry_ c:

**okashira janet:** Jajaja sí, se enfadó mucho xd Gracias por comentar 3

.

.

.

_Silver fuera._


End file.
